


Dido's Assorted HP Gift Fanart

by Didodikali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_beholder, F/F, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didodikali/pseuds/Didodikali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Conjunction for Cranky Crocus</p><p>Chapter 2: Frog, Paper, Scissors for Scarletladyy</p><p>Chapter 3: Illos for Those I Can Save for Bronze Ribbons</p><p>Chapter 4: Pin-up Dudley for Songquake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conjunction for Cranky Crocus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts), [scarlettladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scarlettladyy), [bronze_ribbons (ribbons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/gifts), [songquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Conjunction  
> Rating: General  
> Pairings: Irma/Sinistra, Pansy/Luna.  
> Summary: One fine summer everything falls into place.
> 
> Originally [drawn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/43174.html) for the 2010 HP Beholder fic fest as a gift for Cranky Crocus.

 


	2. Frog, Paper, Scissors for Scarletladyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Frog, Paper, Scissors  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Marietta/Millicent, Draco/Viktor  
> Medium: Art with watercolor and colored pencil and cut paper.
> 
> Originally [painted & cut](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/105803.html#cutid1) for the 2013 HP Beholder fic fest as a gift for Scarletladyy.

  



	3. Illos for Those I Can Save for Bronze Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illos for Those I Can Save  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairings: Remus/Severus.  
> Originally [drawn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/126675.html) for the 2008 Snupin Santa fic fest as a gift for Bronze Ribbons.

_Illos for the fic:[Those I Can Save](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=154) by [bronze-ribbons](http://bronze-ribbons.insanejournal.com/)._   
_Artist's Notes:[Those I Can Save](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=154) is a lovely story with many sweet little details, any of which would have made great illos, but being a whack-mobile- I went straight for the fluffy cow. I hope the other two illos make up for it, for I really liked the story. (Especially the cow scene. Mooooo.)_

~ ~ ~ ~

"You don't fool me," Hooch said. "You'll be out of that bed the instant you think you can crawl to the loo. I have Pomfrey's permission to hex you for your own good as soon as you try to do too much too soon."

~ ~ ~ ~

Instead of replying directly, Lupin continued to pet the bull. "I'm very fond of this breed," he said. "Its cows are as sleek and smart and fearless as they come." A ghost of a smile flickered across his face. "They're also infamous for their tempers. This one belonged to Hardwick Manor, but he kept charging over and crashing through the fences there."

~ ~ ~ ~

When he regained consciousness, it took him several minutes to realise he had been moved to his bedroom, and that Remus Lupin -- back in his human form -- lay beside him, deeply asleep. He placed a shaking hand on Lupin's forehead: it was reassuringly cool, and his breathing was steady. He raised himself up and pressed a kiss where his hand had rested.

Antonia's smug voice floated from the foot of the bed. "I told you he'd have eyes only for Uncle Da."


	4. Pin-up Dudley for Songquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pin-up Dudley  
> Prompt: #73-Dudley is invited to pose for a beefcake calendar.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Medium: pencil & photoshop.  
> Artist's notes: There is a new thing going round where one finds a pinup of a girl and attempts to replicate the image with a boy. Sometimes the results are ridiculous and sometimes they are quite pretty. Dudley was amenable to trying it, however it turned out.
> 
> Originally [drawn](http://dudley-redeemed.livejournal.com/56222.html) for the 2012 Dudley Redeemed fest.

My pin-up inspiration.

~*~

 


End file.
